


On Your Side

by jakkusstoryteller



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, He works too hard, Interracial Relationship, John likes to work in the living room, Mild Sexual Content, Poc Readers unite!, Reader is black, Reader is worried about him, Sexual Content, Sitting there on the couch and pouring over documents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakkusstoryteller/pseuds/jakkusstoryteller
Summary: Life isn't pretty, we all get a little wrecked sometimes.





	

The next morning, you were rudely awakened by the bedside alarm. Your teeth grit at the harsh sound and with a clenched fist, you pounded on the thin, black clock until the loud beeping stopped. It was a little after six in the morning. Your sleep fatigued mind was barely functional as you rolled out the large bed you shared with John and padded out the hall and downstairs to the living room.

The shades on the windows were drawn, letting in the beginnings of soft morning light. You found the former Operative in the same place you had left him last night, on the couch with papers strewn about on the coffee table. This was his third night sleeping on the sofa, and he had to be feeling it by now. He was obviously too tall for the couch. His pale feet practically hung over the side. Last night you had insisted he take a break from reading those files he'd been putting together, that he was working too hard and that pouring over documents so late in the night was unhealthy. But again he refused. 

You walked up to the sofa where he slept on his stomach. He was naked except for the striped boxers he wore that were exposed through the thin sheet barely covering him. You couldn’t help but admire the firm sinew of his back and his toned arms. Memories of stroking and clinging to his muscular frame as he used his hands to spread your legs flooded your senses and made the hairs on the back of your neck stand. Even asleep he knew how to make you blush like a schoolgirl. Without thinking, you ran your fingers through his fine blonde hair.

“Johnny,” you whispered softly. “Wake up.” At your light touch and soft command, he slowly turned his head with a groan. “What time is it?” His voice was gruff from sleep. “Time to for breakfast and a real shower,” you replied. “When are you going to stop working like a dog?”

John sat up with another groan, rubbing his reddening neck. Even with his mussed hair and dark shadows under his eyes, he looked impossibly handsome. “Baby, you can’t keep sleeping out here,” you whispered, crawling on the couch until you were slightly behind him. With your slim legs tucked beneath you, you placed your hands on his shoulders and began firmly kneading his tense muscles. "You keep going on like this and I'll have to hide your work." 

He chuckled and groaned with what you hoped was pleasure. “I forgot how good those hands were. Goddamn, woman, you know how to turn me into putty.” You smiled, enjoying the feel of his muscles easing beneath your fingers. His shoulders were broader then you remembered. The heat radiating from him was as soothing as it was magnetic. You wanted to press your body fully against his and absorb his heat. Your hands faltered as you gave yourself a mental slap and slammed the door shut on those dangerous thoughts. John was exhausted and the last thing he needed was for you to take advantage of his sleepy state. You concentrated on the familiarity of your movements, remembering all of his pressure points.

"Sweetheart?"

"Hm?"

“You...want to get married someday?”

You both tensed at his unexpectedly blunt question. _What?_ Heat rushed to your cheeks. _Where the hell did that come from?_ You quickly drop your hands as John turned to face you. You glanced away, suddenly too embarrassed to look at him.

“Marriage?” you whispered "John, I thought you wanted to wait."  

“I do, but your parents seemed pretty keen on us making it "official." You don’t have to—” “No,” you say, voice low and warm. “We don't have to get married right away. Besides, I'm fine with the way things are between us.” You bring your eyes up to his. “Are you sure?” You nodded your head, heart thumping loudly in your chest. The two of you sit there staring at each other, his heated gaze piercing yours and then dropping to your lips as you unconsciously licked them.

His eyes got the same dark look they usually did before he kissed you. Your breath hitched as you remembered and anticipated his mouth over yours. You didn’t move a muscle as he slowly, gently brought his hand up to the side of your face and down the back of your neck. He leaned forward, his eyes hooded yet focused intently on your mouth. You lowered your lids, as the heat from his lips hovered mere inches from yours and you waited with bated anticipation for the warm touch of his kiss.

He kissed you hard and demanding, his hands roaming down your back and up your sides, his tongue tangling wildly with yours, and every nerve ending in your body came alive. You closed squeezed your eyes shut, concentrating on every sensation and shiver flying through your body as John kissed you with such focus and devotion, almost like he needed you in that instant as much as he needed his next breath. “The work can wait,” he murmured against your lips. "Let's go back to bed."

_Finally._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this...I guess it's because John and I like to do our work in the living room. Seriously though, John has a habit of running himself ragged and is a workaholic. I also wrote this while listening to The Veronicas - On Your Side and thought that the lyrics would make a good title and summary.
> 
> John's nicknames for the Reader are sweetheart, baby girl, cutie, and sweetness. He has a thing for cutesy nicknames and has even called Lincoln cutie pie and Mr. Hugs a lot. 
> 
> I really want to write a John Donovan/Cassandra fanfic...yay? Or nay?


End file.
